


Midnight

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drunk Will, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, drunk, ends up in Hannibal's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little stand alone Fannibals.

Hannibal dragged Will to the bed. Will struggled weakly, intoxicated.  
“Will” said Hannibal, firmly. "You need to sleep”. 

“Don’t you have a guest room?” mumbled Will. Hannibal ignored this slur-ed comment and hoisted him into the opulent bed. 

Will, despite his hazy state, was impressed with the deliciously soft mattress, and sensual feel of the comforter around his chin. Hannibal cracked the window, and the breeze waft-ed across the room, cooling Will’s blazing cheeks. Will passed out abruptly. Hannibal looked at the sleeping man, so peaceful, despite his perpetually violent nightmares. Hannibal stroked his cheek, barely touching him. He then crept from the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. 

Will awoke during the night without the faintest idea of his location. He did know he was warm, comfortable, and safe under the weight of the blankets. There was a knock on the door. “Will?” said a voice from the hallway, sounding far away. 

Will recognized the accent and cadence of the voice immediately. “Hannibal?’ said Will, confused.

Hannibal entered, white moonlight illuminating his sharp features. Will sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What happened?” 

“You called me” returned Hannibal, a touch of amusement in his steady voice. 

“Called you?’ asked Will, still confused. 

“Yes. From a...bar.” said Hannibal distastefully. 

“I have no memory of that.” stated Will, yawning. 

“Not to worry. I’m relieved you called. Who knows what could have happened in your...state”. 

Will chuckled and sat up. He immediately flopped back down, his head swimming unpleasantly. Hannibal walked over deliberately and handed him a glass of cold water. Will took a substantial swallow and felt the ice clinking against his teeth. 

“Better?” asked Hannibal sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Getting there,” sighed Will, rubbing his temples. 

“Please. Allow me.” Before Will could protest Hannibal placed his hands on either side of Will’s head, fingers in his damp, curling hair. The massage immediately calmed his raging headache. He grunted with pleasure. 

Will wanted to nestle back into the pillows, but felt awkward with the other man in the room. 

“Lay back” instructed Hannibal, reading Will’s expression.  
Will did as he was told, and Hannibal continued to massage his thumping temples. He moved his deft hands from the sides of Will’s skull to his neck, fingers digging harder into the tense muscles. Will moaned again, caring about nothing but the hands moving over his skin. Hannibal hesitated only for a moment. He leaned down and put his cheek against Will’s rough stubble. Will, too immersed in the pleasure of Hannibal’s now aggressive movements, could only squeak. Will, subconsciously, turned his neck to the side, baring it in a sign of compliance. Hannibal kissed the skin there, feeling the goose bumps rise under his lips. He slowly moved his practiced hands down Will’s smooth torso. Will, for once, was devoid of fight, and let Hannibal’s lips travel down his throat. 

They did not speak, the only sound in the room the breeze ruffling the sheer curtains. Hannibal reached Will’s belly button. Will, failing to protest, urged Hannibal on with a slight upward motion of his hips. Hannibal pulled down Will’s wrinkled boxers, leaving them bunched around his knees. The comforter lay forgotten on the end of the bed. 

Hannibal, ravenous and rock hard, licked the semi-turgid length of Will’s shaft. Will made a sound in the back of his throat. He knew this was the only way their relationship would flourish. Their friendly interactions were sparked with intimacy and heat. The friendship was satisfactory to neither.

Will struggled slightly, unsure how to repress the fire filling his belly. Hannibal, sensing his agitated state, took him deeper, Will’s cock grazing his tonsils. Hannibal was on the brink of eruption, seeing Will prone on the pillows. He sucked and licked, squeezing and rolling Will’s balls with his hands. Hannibal released him with a wet pop, Will moaning in protest. 

“Shh” whispered Hannibal, soothing the twitching man. 

He then sucked a single finger, leaving it shining with saliva. Will, somehow sensing what was coming, opened his knees. Hannibal relieved him of his boxers, flinging them into the darkness of the room. He then, with careful precision, entered Will. 

His hole was warm, the muscles tightening at the unfamiliar feeling. “Relax” instructed Hannibal. 

It was a struggle, but Will finally let his muscles un-clench. It was a feeling of fullness, not unpleasant. Hannibal felt Will’s hole blossom under his caress. He moved his finger deeper inside, tickling a sensitive bunch of nerves that lay previously undisturbed. Will, without warning, came violently. He sprayed his own chest, coating himself in what seemed like an unending stream of fluid. 

“Good boy” praised Hannibal, kissing Will’s inner thighs. 

Hannibal had cum moments before, the friction of his pajamas the only stimulation he needed. He shed them and climbed up next to Will. 

“You’re beautiful” murmured Hannibal, in awe of Will’s pink cheeks and long lashes. 

Will said nothing. He simply moved closer to the bigger man, tucking himself under his arm. Hannibal clutched him possessively, finally achieving some kind of peace.


End file.
